


never loved anyone more than him

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Series: never to be satisfied with the present [4]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF
Genre: Letters, M/M, POV Second Person, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyotr remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	never loved anyone more than him

'Have you ever been in love?' she asks.

Well, have you? It's certainly felt like it. You've had your fair share of lovers, but have any of them actually been love? Real life taking, soul devouring love? At first you think no, but then you get a tingling at the back of your neck. You remember Eduard and a lump forms in your throat.

Sweet beautiful Eduard who died too young. Who took his own life and left yours empty. You think of Eduard and you cry. You cry for what feels like hours and read the question again. 

How are you supposed to answer this? Are you supposed to tell her about him and not say his name? You don't even think you would say his name. It's been too long. You don't think about him enough....

Or maybe you do.

You can remember every detail. His laugh, his smile, the way his hands felt on you.

You shiver. 

Yes, it's been much too long. 

'Have you ever been in love?'

'Yes,' you think.

You sigh and tell her no.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual letter from Pyotr to von Meck


End file.
